


To be balanced

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Deus/God was growing tired of it all. All this flawless perfection was not what they had planned when they first decided to create it all.Antitheus/Satan was growing tired of it all. As the creator of hell, this wasn't what they had envisioned when they formed a system to punish the sinners sent to them by Death itself.That is how the two of them met that day, driven to each other out of boredom. The concept of God and the concept of Satan.





	To be balanced

Heaven is a clean, white and pure place, a metropolis of the best kind of people. Not too crowded, but never empty or lonely, always something pleasant happening and joyful smiles all around. 

Deus/God was growing tired of it all. All this flawless perfection was not what they had planned when they first decided to create it all. They created humans with the purpose of being flawed beings. To disrupt the mundane perfection of heaven. Yet each human that came here had their issues solved so very quickly. 

It was not what they wanted. So their gaze started to stray from the bright lights and happy smiles... 

Hell... Was a different kind of place. Chaotic structures, darkness that forms tendrils in every corner. The whole place was just filled with shrill screams, booming, demonic laughter and the blood curdling whimpers of dying sinners. 

Antitheus/Satan was growing tired of it all. As the creator of hell, this wasn't what they had envisioned when they formed a system to punish the sinners sent to them by Death itself. It was beyond dull and boring.   
And as they came to realise that there was nothing left to do for them around the chaotic place, their eyes strayed from their kingdom and they looked skyward.

Imagine their surprise when there was a bright light hovering over hell, just out of reach of the shadowy tendrils. With the possibility of something new happening, Antitheus took to the air and approached the familiar, yet foreign being. 

That is how the two of them met that day, driven to each other out of boredom. The concept of God and the concept of Satan.   
Antitheus charged into the bright light, wishing to smother it and make it their own, riding on the high of insticts, but the light curled around them instead when they impacted and they both found themselves wrapped up in each other and tumbling down from the firmament over hell quickly. 

They landed outside of the jurisdiction of both places, seperating with snarls echoing in the stretched emptiness beyond their worlds. It took them only a moment to realise the deafening silence that followed after their echo. They had landed themselves in the Chaos of Beyond, a place of grey dust covering the ground and little else. 

Deus was the first to speak, eager not to suffocate further in this silence. "We meet again. Do you remember me?" Antitheus relaxed the smallest bit, drawing the black tendrils that made up their form back into their core. "How could I forget you, my other half? But what brought you to the border of my world? We are forbidden from enter each other's world, have you forgotten?" 

Deus retreated their beams of light back into their core, settling in a much more duller, grey light then. "... I hate to admit it, but I have grown bored with the perfection of heaven. I... I hadn't planned to enter hell, I swear. But watching your chaos from a distance brightened my dull day a bit..." 

Antitheus found themselves blooming darkly with more tendrils, reacting to the compliment to their chaos, puffing up shamelessly in pride. "Of course you would be entranced. My hell bears only the most delicious forms of chaos." Then... They deflated a bit after a moment. "But make no mistakes, my lightly counterpart, I have grown incredibly bored myself these days. Nothing ever changes." 

Deus made a soft noise at that, drifting closer and brushing up against his tendrils fondly, before moving away again. "I feel the same way. But this... Feels like a nice change of pace. I have forgotten how pleasant your company feels." 

Antitheus felt the warmth of their light, curling against them gently then, no longer smothering, even thought their instincts screeched for such. "You still feel like a man dying a firey death."   
Deus made a soft noise that reminded Antitheus of sunshine, wrapping their self around his tendrils in return, resisting the same type of instincts. "You still feel like a man dying of frost. I'm glad you didn't change."

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the heat and chill of one another, before curling tighter into each other.   
Deus was the first to speak. "Your chaos... I want to be a part of it. Its so very wild and uncoordinated. Like a fire eating up a forest..." 

Antitheus felt charmed almost, purring out their lust over the statement calmly. "Look who's talking. What about your own system? Your order runs so smoothly, never a hitch in your plans. Like the even spread of ice over a lake..."   
Deus laughed at that, a sound that was light and bright, like a choir of angels. Antitheus chuckled lowly themselves in response, like the cracking of thunder or the roaring of demons. 

They remained in that position still, for who knows how long, wrapped up around and inside of each other. In balance after millenia of seperation.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on anywhere, so trying out a lot of new things. A little story that was in my mind today.   
> Formatting and grammar might be crappy, but please, 
> 
> Rate & Review~!


End file.
